reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead horse
|breed = Horse |color = Mottled black, dark gray, red and green |speed = Fast |health = High |stamina = High |location = Transitory }} An is a type of horse found in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Characteristics A horse that has fallen into the claws of the undead will rise again becoming an undead horse. The body has been severely decomposed, the head and neck is stripped of it's flesh exposing the skull and dangling brain matter. The horse is blind, for it's eyes are plucked out. The legs are broken and the body is battered, bloodied, and ribs protrude out the sides. These undead giants are found mindlessly wandering around the lands along with the rest of the undead horde. Any horse the player owns can become an undead horse. All the player must do is allow their current horse to die; when the dead horse is whistled for, it will return as an undead version of itself. Undead horses are much faster than their living counter parts. and, much like the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, they have infinite stamina. However, the undead horse is much harder to control than any other horse and, during riding, the undead horse will always steer south, making riding difficult. This can be counteracted by always pushing the thumbstick hard in the direction you want to go. Also in the case of being undead Marston he will be able to control it better keeping it from veering of course (Xbox 360 Confirmed, PS3 Confirmed). Trivia *This horse may be R*'s response to the popularity of the Dead Horse, which used to be only available through either a rare glitch, or hacking. *Undead horses actually have slightly more speed than its living breed. If you find an Undead Painted Horse, its speed will be much higher than a normal Painted Horse, but will be slightly slower than say, an Undead American Standardbred. *The occasional Undead Horse can produce an "Undead Horse Heart". *Once the player has finished the game, undead horses will no longer steer south and will move like a regular horse. However regular horses will turn south. This might happen because as you turn into Zombie Marston after the main story missions, it would be easier to control an undead horse and harder to control an alive horse, just like when you were John Marston before the last mission. *Despite the note saying that the undead horse has much more health than a normal horse, the Undead Horse will die easily from things such as a great fall or an angered player's bullet to the face. *Occasionally, a glitch will occur where after a Horse of the Apocalypse dies, the player will always get an Undead Horse, and should the player not be playing as Undead Marston, this can be extremely frustrating. *The Undead Horse might steer south because that is where the mask that started the plague is. This is strange when after Seth Briars steals the mask an undead horse will not steer toward any other cardinal direction, although a live horse will steer south. *The horse may be performing the will of Ayauhtéotl, pressuring the player south to Mexico so that way they might stop the plague. *Marston will often express his disgust of undead horses. *The look of your Undead Horse will often vary. One horse may have more skin than another, or may be of a different color. Gallery File:Rdr_undead_horse.jpg screenshot_239175.jpg|Tobiano horse 1286988691_101.jpg|Tobiano 2 References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html Category:Horses Category:Undead Nightmare animals